Zona de promesas
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: 'Se desploma a tres pasos de la cama de nuevo y Degel le rodea la cintura con el brazo derecho y le obliga a pasar un brazo tras su cuello, ayudándole a levantarse. Sus dedos fríos sobre la piel son el paraíso en la tierra y Kardia tiene ganas de restregar la cara en el cuello de Degel y quedarse a vivir en ese abrazo para siempre.' Yaoi. NC-17. Kardia/Degel. Multichapter terminado
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Zona de promesas

 **Resumen:** _'Se desploma a tres pasos de la cama de nuevo y Degel le rodea la cintura con el brazo derecho y le obliga a pasar un brazo tras su cuello, ayudándole a levantarse. Sus dedos fríos sobre la piel son el paraíso en la tierra y Kardia tiene ganas de restregar la cara en el cuello de Degel y quedarse a vivir en ese abrazo para siempre.'_

 **Clasificación:** NC-17 because Kardia.

 **Advertencias:** Kardia, por supuesto. Muy posiblemente OoC. Jugué un poco con la línea temporal del manga para poder hilar las escenas así que si recuerdan muy muy bien el manga, muchas cosas les harán ruido.

 **Tipo:** Romance. Un poco de drama quizás.

 **Pareja Principal:** Kardia/Degel, Degel/Kardia.

 **Personajes:** Cameos de otros personajes porque no tengo vergüenza, pero surprise!.

 **Autor:** Elyon Delannoy.

 **Razón:** Camino al Subforo de Degel y Kardia!

 **Dedicatoria:** A tod s los amantes de esta pareja. Cada vez le tomo más cariño, así que espero que lo disfruten! (Y que logremos el subforo )

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Esto fue un parto de una semana y no me dio la neurona para un resumen mejor Tenía cuatro escenas bien definidas y todo lo demás nació para unir esas miseras cuatro escenas. Ni siquiera sé si están del todo bien hiladas, espero que sí, pero si no lo posteo, no lo podré dejar tranquilo y NECESITO dormirme sin pensar en este fic. Ya vendré a editar después.

Además, originalmente, era un oneshot de unas cuantas miles de palabras y termino en este monstruo. Se me fue totalmente de las manos. Sigue siendo un oneshot pero decidí postearlo en capítulos para que sea más cómodo de leer por partes. Espero que el resultado no sea una tortura para los fans de estos chicos

 _Pd: el título es una canción de Soda Stereo que no pude evitar asociar con este fic de alguna manera. Si alguien tiene curiosidad por escucharla, busque la versión de Cerati con Mercedes Sosa, es una preciosidad_

 **Estado:** Completo

 **Nº de Palabras:** 11.000 aprox ~~

* * *

 **Zona de promesas.**

 **1.**

Quiere hacerlo parecer una broma pero en el estado en que se encuentra no es capaz de fingir. Kardia, casi inconsciente, reclama con dureza su ausencia.

— ¡Llevo cuatro malditos días así! ¿Dónde estabas tú?

Tiene fiebre. Tiene calor. Le duelen los músculos y lleva cuatro días en cama, entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia, incapaz de sostener su cuerpo en pie por más de un par de minutos. Sasha se ha pasado tres de esos días llorando junto a su cama, pidiéndole que no se muera todavía y claro, si la mocosa se lo pide, quién es él para negarse.

Se desploma a tres pasos de la cama de nuevo y Degel le rodea la cintura con el brazo derecho y le obliga a pasar un brazo tras su cuello, ayudándole a levantarse. Sus dedos fríos sobre la piel son el paraíso en la tierra y Kardia tiene ganas de restregar la cara en el cuello de Degel y quedarse a vivir en ese abrazo para siempre. Se contiene porque el santo de Acuario no se ve dispuesto a tolerar alguna de sus insolencias. Y porque la cabeza le va a explotar si hace el esfuerzo de alzarla de nuevo.

— Lo siento — susurra Degel y siente su aliento sobre la mejilla.

¿Desde cuando es tan dependiente de Degel? ¿Desde cuando le extraña así, al punto de enfurecerse hasta ponerse a arder? ¿Desde cuando…? Degel enfría el ambiente mientras lo arrastra de vuelta a la cama y Kardia gime cuando siente el frescor rodeando su cuerpo. _Desde el primer día._

— ¿Qué?

Kardia agita la cabeza, negando, y se arrepiente de inmediato. Le laten los ojos y apenas distingue la silueta de Degel sobre él mientras le obliga a recostarse. _¿Dónde has estado?_ No se da cuenta de que habla hasta que Degel suspira y le contesta.

— Tenía una misión, Kardia.

 _Tu misión es cuidar de mí._ Está delirando. Está seguro de que está delirando porque jamás habría pensado algo semejante con todos sus sentidos funcionando. Sigue haciendo demasiado calor.

— Si, lo sé — Degel le responde y, aparentemente, Kardia ha vuelto a decir lo que piensa sin notarlo. — Pero no podía llevarte conmigo esta vez.

Mentiras. Puras mentiras. Si Kardia hubiese ido con él, habría tardado la mitad del tiempo. Dos semanas es demasiado tiempo para una misión que debió haber durado una. ¿Con quién peleaba? ¿Con Hades en persona? Escucha que Degel se ríe y si, de nuevo ha vuelto a hablar en voz alta. No parece que el calor vaya disminuyendo. Abre los ojos con esfuerzo y frente a su rostro, a diez centímetros de distancia, la mano de Degel enfría partículas de agua. ' _No es suficiente'_ , gruñe y levanta la cabeza hasta que su frente contacta con la palma de Degel. Gime cuando siente el frío estremeciendo su cuerpo y no nota que Degel se estremece con él, pero si resiente su ausencia cuando aparta la mano de golpe. La sigue y cuando Degel pretende apartarla de nuevo, lo sostiene de la muñeca. Mantiene la mano contra su frente, dejando salir jadeos satisfechos cuando los golpes de frío le bajan por la espalda. ' _¡No es suficiente!'_ , vuelve a gruñir y se sienta en la cama, buscando a tientas el rostro de Degel. Le recorre el pecho con las manos intentando encontrarlo.

— ¡Kardia! ¿Qué estás…?

Degel se calla de golpe cuando logra sostenerle el rostro con las manos. Seguro siente cómo se está quemando por dentro porque deja de resistirse. _¡Ja!_ , piensa Kardia, triunfal y acerca a Degel hasta que choca la frente con la suya. Oye que se queja y no sabe porqué, si el que se muere es él.

— Te fuiste demasiado tiempo, Degel.

— Kardia… Kardia, no.

Siempre dice que no. Siempre que Kardia le busca los labios dice que no y se aleja, pero esta vez no lo va a permitir. Kardia está ligeramente iracundo y esta vez, un _no,_ no es suficiente. Lo sujeta con fuerza, relamiéndose los labios y está casi, casi seguro de que Degel entreabre los suyos. Pero quizás está delirando.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que si tu no estás, yo me muero?

* * *

Kardia, obviamente, no habla en serio. Es una mala y trillada frase de conquista. Una más de las muchas que Kardia ha intentado usar con él desde que se conocen. Entonces, ¿por qué se estremece? ¿Por qué sus palabras le calan tan profundo? Quizás es la vulnerabilidad que la fiebre trae consigo. Quizás es la mirada desenfocada y los labios entreabierto y la falta total de sarcasmo en su voz, cuando dice aquellas palabras que son un reclamo, una declaración y una broma, todo a la vez.

Excepto, que no está bromeando. Y esta vez, Degel quisiese que lo hiciera porque ya no sabe cómo decirle que no. Lo ha intentado todo pero el tema con Kardia es que, en el fondo, es mucho mejor de lo que pretende aparentar. Cuando baja las barreras y se muestra como es, fiel, intenso y honesto, decirle que no es una tarea titánica. Lleva meses siendo torturado por pensamientos indignos de alguien como él, todos poblados de Kardia. Por eso no le pidió que lo acompañase en su misión. Porque necesitaba librarse de él, aunque fuese unos días y cuando regresa… Esto.

 _'_ _¿Te das cuenta de que si tu no estás, yo me muero?'_

El que se muere es él cuando lo oye. Se muere cada vez que lo toca como si se aferrara a la vida misma. Cada vez que le busca los labios lamiéndose los propios. Cada vez que jadea cuando su frío le toca la piel. Cada vez que Kardia se arrepiente de besarle a último minuto.

— Estás delirando.

— Es tu culpa.

Kardia comienza a alejarse y, con ese giro inesperado que a veces da el destino, en esta ocasión es Degel quien lo impide. Le sujeta la cabeza y lo mantiene ahí, cerca, a milímetros de su boca. Quizás debería dejar de decir que no porque hace bastante tiempo que lo único que piensa es si. Siempre se lo niega porque Kardia le hace perder la calma y eso no puede permitírselo. Porque no hace más que bromear, excepto esta vez. No bromea cuando lo llama con urgencia.

— Degel…

No bromea cuando Degel pregunta desde cuando. _¿Desde cuándo quieres esto, Kardia?_

— Desde el primer día.

Es Degel quien le besa primero cuando se da cuenta de que ambos han estado siendo consumidos por los mismos deseos desde el inicio.

 _Qué más da_.

Kardia está delirando y quizás mañana no lo recuerde.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Al principio es evidente que no lo recuerda. Los primeros días, es Degel quien lo evita. Hasta que una nueva fiebre le obliga a buscarle. Kardia se mete con él, como siempre. Le hace perder la calma, como siempre. Gime escandalosamente y a propósito cuando le pone una mano en la frente. _Como siempre_.

— ¿Qué es eso de los lentes?

No le cuenta de su maestro. No le cuenta que lo encontró, no le cuenta de la prueba que le impuso por última vez. No le cuenta que fue él quien lo dejó en un sueño eterno de hielo, allá en las tierras que le vieron crecer. Le cuenta, en pocas palabras, que ya no puede ver como antes.

— ¿Oh? ¿Quieres decir que sin esto no me ves?

Le quita los lentes antes de que pueda ponerse fuera de su alcance. Esta vez, Kardia no delira y Degel se pregunta cuántos días de fiebre son necesarios para que pierda su hostilidad habitual. Ve la silueta borrosa de Kardia moviéndose frente a él y da un manotazo a ciegas. _¡Hey!_. Kardia gruñe y oye que los lentes van a dar al suelo, en algún lugar bajo la cama.

— Si los has roto, voy a dejarte morir, Kardia.

— ¡Tú los arrojaste!.

Kardia gruñe, lo sujeta fuerte de los hombros. Forcejea con él cuando intenta levantarse y se aprovecha de su ceguera parcial para derribarlo y arrojarlo sobre la cama. Se le sube encima y lo aprisiona con el peso de su cuerpo. Quizás el cuerpo de Kardia en ese momento no sea presa de una fiebre terrible pero como no se le quite de encima, el que arderá será él. Recuerda el beso. Lleva recordandolo desde que se acabó y Kardia, en efecto, no ha dado señales de recordarlo como él. Le hace sentir ligeramente enfermo.

— ¿De verdad, Degel? ¿No me ves?

Siente su aliento caliente sobre el rostro y entorna la mirada, poniéndole una mano sobre la cara para alejarlo. Kardia dice _¿no me ves?_ y Degel está muy seguro de que pregunta una cosa muy distinta. Totalmente. _¿Es verdad que no notas lo que me haces Degel?,_ parece decir.

— Te veo… Borroso, pero te veo.

Lo que quiere decir en realidad es _Lo noto, pero no sé qué hacer con eso._ Kardia le lame la palma de la mano y Degel la quita como si su saliva quemara. Le oye chasquear la lengua, porque de seguro ha comprendido qué quiere decir en realidad.

— Tch, siempre me has visto borroso, Degel.

Suena a reclamo y Degel no le entiende del todo. Luego, escucha las carcajadas de Kardia antes de ver sus facciones difusas sobre él otra vez. Le mete una pierna entre los muslos y presiona las caderas contra las suyas.

— Siempre has visto mis intenciones contigo borrosas.

— Tus intenciones siempre han sido claras como el agua, Kardia.

Se ríe de nuevo y murmura _Es verdad, es verdad_.

— En realidad, son las tuyas las que no ves bien, Degel. Los lentes no van a ayudarte con eso.

El peso de Kardia desaparece antes de que pueda hacer las paces consigo mismo y admitir que es verdad lo que dice. La vida de Kardia depende de la suya y no logra decidir qué significa eso. Se incorpora en la cama mientras Kardia se agacha junto a ella. Cuando se levanta, segundos después, le coloca los lentes con cuidado. Las facciones desdibujadas se enfocan y Degel puede ver que la hostilidad en Kardia ha desaparecido de momento. Sólo quedan pequeños atisbos de duda en sus ojos. Jamás pensó que viviría suficiente para ver a Kardia dudar.

— Soñé que me besabas… Durante aquella fiebre, cuando no estabas. Soñé que eras tú quien me besaba. Y llevo esperando desde entonces y sé que quieres, Degel, pero no lo haces... Parecía tan real… Es como si aún pudiese sentir tus…

— Kardia, basta.

— Un día voy a dolerte, Degel, vas a ver — Kardia le amenaza, porque la agresividad es la única forma que conoce de vivir su corta vida al máximo — Y te arrepentirás de no haberme besado antes.

— Desde el primer día.

Kardia entorna la mirada. Seguramente recuerda que en su sueño, decía palabras similares. Deguel le pone una mano en la nuca y lo atrae más cerca, hasta que siente el calor de su respiración sobre la boca.

— Me dueles desde el primer día, Kardia.

* * *

 _"_ _¿Desde cuando quieres esto, Kardia?"_

 _"_ _Desde el primer día"_

Lo recuerda clarísimo. Las palabras de Degel antes de besarle y su respuesta inmediata, inconsciente. Siempre pensó que era un sueño, producto de su mente delirante. Lleva días esperando encontrar una señal, algo que le confirme que su sueño no era tal en realidad.

¡Es que le parecía tan real!

Sus labios suaves, su lengua fría derritiéndose dentro de su boca. Sus dedos helados acariciándole las mejillas mientras trataba de absorber su fuego con la boca. Lo hace a propósito. Eso de enfriar su cuerpo cada vez que lo toca. Kardia está seguro de que lo hace a propósito porque, en secreto, le encanta oírle gemir. No hay otra razón.

 _Eres un pervertido, Degel._

Gime escandalosamente por darle en el gusto. Gime igual que cuando se corre pensando en Degel, con una mano metida en el pantalón. Ve que las mejillas se le encienden cuando le oye jadear. Se pregunta si, a veces, Degel deja de pensar en pros y contras, y se toca con él en la mente. Se acomoda los lentes con un dedo y a Kardia le dan ganas de quitarle las dudas a lenguetazos. ¿Qué idea es esa de los lentes? Le gustan. Si su objetivo era parecer más empollón y atractivo al mismo tiempo, ha dado en el clavo. Lleva un rato imaginando que entre tanto libro de ciencia, Degel debe haber leído uno que otro libro guarro que bien podrían haberle dado un par de ideas. Se ofrecería voluntario a ponerlas en práctica si Degel se lo pidiese. Le pediría que se deje los lentes porque le pone un poco cachondo que le resbalen por la nariz.

— … Un reflejo me dio en los ojos y ya no puedo ver como antes.

Degel interrumpe su fantasía explicando lo de los lentes. _Ah_. Así que no eran para tentarle. Mala suerte. Quizás si se los quita, ahora que Degel no puede ver como antes, le vea en realidad. Por fin.

 _¿Cómo es que no me ves, Degel?_

Degel abre los ojos enormes, y después los entrecierra tratando de enfocar. Da un manotazo al aire y es más por intuición que logra golpearle la mano. Los lentes saltan lejos y Degel se enfurece. Kardia se defiende como puede y pese a que aún se siente débil de la última fiebre, logra derribarlo sobre la cama y se le sube encima. Le da un golpe de calor que no tiene nada que ver con su corazón enfermo. Presiona las caderas contra Degel y no puede ser que no lo note, latiendo a través de la ropa.

 _"_ _Borroso, pero te veo"_

 _Estás tan ciego, Degel._

Lo que pasa es que Degel si lo ve. De verdad. Lo conoce mejor que nadie, sus intenciones han sido bastante claras desde un comienzo, pero es que _no quiere_ verlo. Que él también lo quiere. Podría apartarlo sin esfuerzo, pero se queda allí, se deja hacer y aunque siempre dice no, todo su cuerpo dice que si. Los lentes no van a ayudarle a ver algo que no quiere ver. Se quita de encima antes de que Degel pueda hacer o decir nada. Busca los lentes bajo la cama y se los coloca, justo en la punta de la nariz, donde se imagina que resbalarían si tuviese la cabeza entre sus piernas. Le cuenta su sueño. No le da detalles extensos pero se lo cuenta como si hablase consigo mismo. Se lo cuenta porque está seguro de que Degel algún día se arrepentirá de no haberle besado de verdad. Le amenaza porque no sabe cómo hacerle entender las cosas que le provoca. _Un día voy a dolerte, Degel_. Ahí, dónde no le duela nadie más.

— Desde el primer día.

Se queda inmóvil cuando lo oye. Es lo mismo que Kardia le dijo a Degel en su sueño. Que lo quiere desde el primer día, ese beso. Tiene el rostro serio, todo calma, y distingue en sus ojos, por primera vez, una resolución inaudita en él.

 _"_ _Me dueles desde el primer día, Kardia"_

Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar cuando le sujeta el rostro y lo besa con furia. Si él se detiene a pensar, Degel tendría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse y negar sus palabras hasta la muerte. No puede darle semejante oportunidad. No ahora que, finalmente, lo ha admitido. Quizás los lentes si le han ayudado a ver las cosas con claridad después de todo.

— Te habías tardado bastante.

Se lo murmura entre besos, con los dedos de Degel metidos bajo la camiseta. Jadea y esta vez, no está fingiendo. Si Degel supiese de verdad las cosas que le provoca cuando lo toca, lo tocaría todo el tiempo. Sin dudar un segundo. Le quita la camiseta con torpeza y cuando le acaricia el pecho, enfriando las manos, Kardia siente que le flaquean las rodillas. Degel se traga sus gemidos con besos ansiosos.

— En mi mente… — le dice, deslizando las manos hasta su espalda — Te oigo gemir todo el tiempo… — le lame el camino que marca la vena en su cuello cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás — Soy yo el que te hace gemir todo el tiempo.

Kardia le quita la camisa a tirones. No es justo que Degel sea el único que toca, besa y lame a destajo. Va a hacerle sentir como se enciende cuando piensa en él, va a hacer que se queme junto con él. Hasta volverse cenizas juntos. Va a derretir ese hielo que lo rodea hasta que sude y jadee bajo él sin culpas, sin remordimientos. Hasta que los polos se descongelen, si es necesario. Lo empuja contra la cama, gatea sobre Degel hasta que le alcanza los labios y besa, como a querido besarle desde el primer día. Le besa la barbilla, baja por su cuello y le muerde un hombro, antes de bajar un poco más y lamerle el pecho.

Degel se retuerce como si su lengua estuviese echa de fuego y jadea. Dios, cómo  
jadea. Podría oirlo siempre. Quizás esté empezando a delirar de nuevo, porque entre besos y lametones, _siempre_ es una palabra que repite a cada momento. La lanza al aire, mientras hunde la nariz bajo el ombligo de Degel y muerde la piel suave que encuentra a su paso. Le quita los pantalones mientra repite _siempre_ otra vez.

— Siempre, Degel. Siempre. Desde el primer día hasta el último. Todo lo que me queda de vida.

Degel se ríe sin aire. Jadea de nuevo, cuando Kardia le lame el interior de los muslos. Se estremece bajo su lengua y vuelve a reírse sin aire cuando Kardia alza la vista y le ve sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre los codos. Estudiando sus movimientos con los lentes a medio camino sobre la nariz.

— Cuánta arrogancia... — murmura Degel, sin despegar los ojos de él — ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a quererte siempre?

Kardia sonríe con la lengua entre los dientes. Lo ha aceptado. Que le quiere, quizás, desde antes de darse cuenta. Le muerde el muslo donde ha lamido antes, muy cerca de los testículos. Degel se queja y gruñe y se deja caer de espaldas, metiéndole una mano en el pelo.

— ¿Quién ha dicho algo de querer? — dice Kardia, lamiendo la erección de Degel hasta la punta. Vuelve a sonreír cuando Degel se sujeta a las sábanas, temblando y abriendo las piernas — He dicho doler, Degel. Voy a dolerte tan profundo que no sabrás si el que duele eres tú… O soy yo.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Degel se queda sin aire a media carrera pero no se detiene. Le arden las piernas, le queman los pulmones y por un segundo, se imagina lo que siente Kardia cada vez que su sangre hierve. Se pregunta si el pecho le duele igual, si se ahoga de la misma forma. Se imagina que es peor porque, aunque exhausto y quemando, su corazón no arde en llamas como el de Kardia, la fiebre no le recorre el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica; y cuando se cuestiona de nuevo si es así como le duele a Kardia por dentro, se desespera.

No sabe dónde está y lleva horas sintiendo su cosmos perturbado. Ardiente. Doliendo. Sufriendo. Y lo que él siente no es más que una ínfima parte de lo que Kardia tiene que soportar. Es tal como se lo prometió hace unos meses, la primera vez que se permitió sentir a Kardia de verdad. Cuando cedió por fin a los caprichos del escorpión y a sus propios deseos.

 _"_ _Voy a dolerte tan profundo que no sabrás si el que duele eres tú… O soy yo."_

Kardia ha sido un cosquilleo molesto bajo la piel desde un principio pero ahora es diferente. Ahora, el cosquilleo viene acompañado de un miedo irracional y ese miedo, duele. Arde. Kardia podría morirse en cualquier momento y Degel teme no estar allí para impedirlo. Se imagina la vida sin ese cosquilleo bajo la piel, sin ese riesgo latente que es tener a Kardia cerca. Sin la probabilidad de que una tarde cualquiera decida atraparlo contra la pared y le bese el cuello como si quisiera beberse su sangre o, cristo bendito, sin la posibilidad de que sea él quien decida aprisionarlo con su cuerpo contra la cama.

Corre con más fuerzas porque aborrece la idea. Mientras él viva, Kardia tendrá, por fuerza, que vivir.

Llega al salón del Patriarca boqueando por aire.

— ¡Patriarca! — le falta el aire para continuar. Infla los pulmones con una inspiración profunda y la expulsa de golpe en una sola palabra — ¡Kardia…!

— Lo sé. Se está consumiendo…

 _¿Y por qué no hace nada?_

Como si le leyese la mente, Sage suspira.

— No puedo hacer nada. Se ha ido de viaje con Sasha sin decirle nada a nadie y yo… Yo no puedo ir por ellos; no puedo salir del Santuario en estos momento…

Hay una guerra en ciernes. Que el Patriarca abandone el Santuario en un momento así sólo aceleraría las cosas, pero a Degel le da igual. Kardia está sufriendo y él tiene que detenerlo a como dé lugar.

— Debo hacer algo, Patriarca. Kardia es mi responsabilidad.

A Sage debe parecerle curioso que se sienta tan responsable después de haber aceptado cuidar del Santo de Escorpio a regañadientes, pero no emite juicio alguno. Simplemente, sonríe y le autoriza dejar el Santuario.

— Quizás Shion pueda ayudarte a llegar hasta él.

Resulta que Shion no está en ningún lado. Ni Shion ni Atla ni nadie que pueda serle de ayuda. Excepto él. Se lo encuentra cuando ya está al borde de un ataque de nervios y cuando Kardia está ardiendo al límite. Tiene ese aire de superioridad que Degel detesta desde el fondo del alma. Se parece un poco a Kardia en la arrogancia pero difiere totalmente en el aire sombrío y peligroso que le rodea. Lo de Kardia es una arrogancia traviesa. La de él es una arrogancia destructiva y petulante, de esa que ha hecho caer imperios a lo largo de la historia. Perdería un brazo antes de pedirle ayuda a Aspros, pero si no lo hace, perderá a Kardia y es casi lo mismo.

— Sabes que me deberás un favor, ¿no?.

Lo sabe y lo evitaría si pudiera. La sonrisa engreída de Aspros cuando abre el portal le da ganas de vomitar.

— Tienes cinco minutos, Degel.

Nunca creyó que despreciaría tanto a alguien en su vida, pero lo olvida de inmediato, apenas siente el calor abrazador que atraviesa el agujero de gusano que Géminis ha creado. Kardia está del otro lado y junto a él, la niña y una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa. El cosmos de la niña arde a la par del de Kardia y por un breve momento, incluso la fiebre arrebatada de Escorpio le tiene miedo. El muy idiota se ha ido de viaje con la reencarnación de Atenea sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Kardia está desmayado, por supuesto.

La sacerdotisa extrae algo del pecho de Kardia con los dientes y Degel enfría el aire en pulsos irregulares, avisando su presencia sin querer. Kardia se queja y jadea su nombre. La niña le explica lo que ha sucedido con palabras atropelladas y lágrimas secas en el rostro y mientras carga a Kardia en brazos, mira a la mujer que le ha salvado la vida.

— Gracias — le dice, inclinando la cabeza, antes de dirigirse a la niña — Debemos irnos, señorita. Aspros no mantendrá el portal por mucho tiempo.

Kardia no se ve tan mal. Con excepción de los cortes en el rostro y la herida en el pecho que ya ha dejado de sangrar, parece estar bien. Salvo por el latido pausado de su corazón. Salvo por el calor que siente, incluso, a través de la armadura dorada. Ojala Aspros no le viese en ese estado. Cuando Kardia vuelva en si, va a cabrearse tan pronto se entere.

Aspros los recibe del otro lado, con una ceja alzada y una mueca de desprecio. A Degel siempre le ha dado la sensación de que al santo de Géminis le desagrada intensamente la condición de Kardia. Le ha oído hablar, en más de una ocasión, de su ineptitud para servir como santo de Atenea con un corazón tan débil. Aspros no conoce el corazón de Kardia como Degel. Aspros no sabe nada de Kardia y no alcanza a vislumbrar la fuerza que se esconde en su corazón enfermo. Por suerte, no dice nada sobre el estado de Escorpio. En cambio, fija una mirada dura en la niña que camina tras Degel. Por la mueca de desagrado con la que tuerce los labios, ninguno de los allí presentes le genera un especial aprecio.

— Sísifo lleva buscándote desde antes de ayer — gruñe. La niña agacha la cabeza y Degel no puede evitar sentir simpatía por ella — Encárgate de Kardia. Yo llevaré a la niña con el Patriarca.

— Pero…

— Está bien, Degel — susurra la niña y le acaricia la frente a Kardia antes de darle un beso en la mejilla — Es Kardia quien te necesita ahora. Haz que se ponga bien.

Cargar a Kardia hasta el templo de Escorpio es una tarea más pesada de lo que parece. Tiene la espalda cubierta en sudor y comienza a sentir la fatiga en las piernas entrando a la sala principal del templo. Decide recostarle sobre un sitial de piedra, al menos hasta que logre controlar la fiebre y Kardia sea capaz de ayudarle a llevar su humanidad hasta el cuarto.

Ha estado cerca.

Si la niña no hubiese estado con él, podría estar muerto.

Le quita la armadura a Kardia con dedos temblorosos, todavía presa de la adrenalina previa. Le aparta mechones sudados del rostro y limpia los cortes en sus mejillas, quitando los restos de sangre seca de su piel. Kardia se queja en sueños, inquieto. Le coloca una mano fría sobre los ojos y otra en la nuca y deja que el frío haga lo suyo, hasta que se tranquiliza. Hasta que le llama.

Degel sonríe y susurra.

— Aquí estoy.

Siente las pestañas de Kardia como un aleteo tenue contra su palma y cuando la quita, ve que Kardia trata de abrir los ojos con poco éxito. Siempre le duelen los ojos cuando la fiebre estalla, le duele la cabeza como si su propia aguja escarlata le atravesara el cráneo.

— Degel…

Le hace callar metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Le besa despacio pero demandante. Ahora que el miedo y la adrenalina van disminuyendo, Degel empieza a molestarse. ¿Cómo es eso de irse sin él? Sabiendo que sólo él puede ayudarle, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Kardia vuelve a caer inconsciente y cuando despierta, horas más tarde, Degel le ha vendado las heridas, le ha secado el sudor y lee un libro a su lado, sosteniendo una de sus manos. Está molesto, con los labios unidos en una línea firme y las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Que pretendías yéndote así y luchando por quién sabe qué motivo, hasta que tu corazón no dé más?

Kardia apenas abre los ojos pero el malnacido sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Acaso te estoy doliendo, Degel?

 _Será desgraciado._ Lo peor es que tiene razón. Se le está quemando el corazón a la par con el de Kardia.

* * *

Se acuerda de la palma fría sobre el rostro, la mano sosteniéndole la nuca. Se acuerda de la puntada en el ojo y la lengua fresca que se cuela en su boca. Después de eso, rojo, blanco y nada. Nada que está lleno de Degel porque cuando se le esfuma la cordura y la razón, cuando le quema el pecho y le arde la sangre, cuando se le arranca la vida entre fiebre y sudor, lo único que queda es Degel. Siempre, siempre Degel.

Le cuesta abrir los ojos al inicio. Tiene parches en las mejillas y el pecho vendado, y un dolor de cabeza que empieza entre los ojos y pareciera que termina en los pies. Gira la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Degel sentado a su lado. Lleva un pantalón de entrenamiento, una camiseta sin mangas y, por supuesto, un libro entre las manos. En el rostro, tiene una mirada que Kardia pocas veces ve.

La vio una vez, cuando recibió aquella carta de Bluegrad. El rostro parco, los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido. Frío pero con los ojos bailando de furia. La tensión en el cuello y la vena que se hincha.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Le pregunta algo más, pero Kardia no presta atención. Se fija en las inflexiones de su voz. En los dedos que aprietan el libro para controlar un temblor ínfimo.

Degel tiene miedo. Y él sonríe como si acabase de encontrar un tesoro.

— ¿Acaso te estoy doliendo?

Le dijo que desde el primer día, tiempo atrás. Pero Kardia nunca lo ha visto tan claro como en ese momento.

— No estoy jugando, Kardia. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

Kardia no responde. No dice nada, simplemente espera. Degel no va a quedarse sin una respuesta que le satisfaga, porque cuando está molesto, se pone quisquilloso.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta después y parece que el enfado se le disuelve un poco. Quizás sepa que no vale la pena enfadarse; Kardia hará lo que le venga en gana de todas formas — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

¿Qué le iba a decir? A veces siente que no puede ni mear sin Degel al lado porque se puede morir de un momento a otro y le fastidia su propia debilidad. Sabe que tiene una dependencia por él más allá de su enfermedad y la mayor parte del tiempo está bien con eso, pero hay una parte, más profunda y escondida dentro de él, que no lo está. Hay días en que lo piensa demasiado y siente su debilidad y su dependencia como un peso asfixiante. A veces tiene días malos y quiere arrancar y esconderse un rato. La niña insegura, la que no sabe qué quiere hacer con su vida aún, le distrae cuando su propia vida le atosiga. Irse de viaje le pareció una idea maravillosa cuatro días atrás, aunque haya tenido que oír a la niña quejarse la mitad del camino.

— No tienes que saberlo todo, Degel.

Se sienta al borde del sitial y justo cuando parece que Degel va a recriminarle sus palabras, Kardia no puede sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre un brazo y resbala. Degel está en dos tiempos sujetándole de la cintura.

 _Genial_ , piensa, _hazle sentir todavía más indispensable_.

Hay días en que la despreocupación de Kardia camufla su enfado. Hay días en que sus actitudes infantiles camuflan su frustración y días en que la irritabilidad sale a flote porque se siente débil y no hay nada que odie más en el mundo que la debilidad y sus excusas.

Se desquita con Degel porque le aguanta todo con su calma impertérrita, con su reprobación silente y sus manos frías que siempre encuentran un lugar sobre su cuerpo. Porque es el único que intenta ver más allá de sus máscaras. Solía quejarse de que Degel nunca le veía como es en realidad y resulta ser que es el único que le ve, que lo lee como un libro abierto y que logra interpretarlo más o menos bien.

Cuando le levanta con cuidado, obligándole a andar en dirección al cuarto, pese a lo arisco de su actitud, de algún modo le está diciendo _Sé que estás enfadado y sé que no es conmigo._

Nunca es con él. Siempre es consigo mismo.

Arrastra una pierna cuando camina porque cojear le obliga a recargarse sobre el hombro de Degel con la mayor parte de su peso. Le roza la mejilla con la nariz y le lame bajo la oreja.

— Lo siento — susurra — Lamento ser una carga.

* * *

Degel niega con la cabeza apenas le oye. Sonríe cuando cruza el umbral al cuarto de Kardia.

— Pesas una tonelada… Pero no eres una carga.

Pretende dejar caer a Kardia sobre la cama, pero Kardia tiene otros planes. Lo coge del brazo y lo arrastra con él. Es un desastre. Chocan, Kardia le entierra una rodilla en el estómago y Degel está seguro de que es su codo el que deja a Kardia sin aire. Siente una mano que se enreda en su pelo y tirones torpes que buscan a tientas hasta que le encuentra la boca. Kardia le muerde el labio con fuerza y cuando Degel se queja, le da lametones cortos sobre el corte.

A veces Kardia está enfadado consigo mismo y se desquita con el resto del mundo. Cuando eso sucede, Kardia estalla y arrasa con quien tenga delante. Si fuese otro, probablemente se trenzaría a golpes, liberando esa rabia solapada que lleva dentro. Cuando se desquita con él, Kardia le besa con demasiada fuerza y le araña la piel con torpeza, hundiendo los dedos en la carne más profundo de lo que acostumbra. Le deja moretones en las caderas y en el cuello que después, cuando se calma, besa y lame con cuidado. Kardia es como un perro pidiendo perdón después de haber mordido.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Degel no quiere que le muerdan. Esta vez quiere morder él porque no sabe qué más hacer con toda la preocupación y el miedo que ha acumulado en los últimos días. Le sostiene las manos a Kardia con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un quejido. Se detiene en los ojos encendidos, abiertos como platos cuando le impide moverse. Degel se acerca lo suficiente al rostro de Kardia como para sentir su respiración agitada sobre los labios y cuando Kardia intenta besarle, Degel se aparta y baja hasta su cuello. Muerde primero, lame después. Besa el recorrido hasta el pecho y apoya la frente justo sobre el corazón de Kardia.

— ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que si tu no estás, yo dejo de ser útil?

A Kardia se le desinfla la rabia. Deja escapar el aire, el pecho se le hunde y parece que su corazón deja de latir. Murmura su nombre. Dice _Degel_ y Degel lo siente vibrar en su pecho, contra sus labios.

Kardia deja de forcejear. Se rinde.

* * *

 _Qué canalla._

Es una canallada que ocupe sus propias palabras en su contra. Y encima le mienta. Degel jamás podría dejar de ser útil. Jamás. Esa cabeza suya tiene más conocimiento que todo el Santuario junto.

Pero, ¿y si es así? ¿Y Si el miedo de Degel no es sentirle? ¿Que tal si su miedo es perderle, tal como él tiene miedo de quedarse sin Degel? Porque en el fondo, su rabia y su irritabilidad es miedo y miedo no es algo que acostumbre a sentir. Miedo tuvo una vez cuando niño, cuando recién supo que iba a morir, y dejo de sentirlo cuando se prometió a sí mismo hacer de su vida algo magnánimo, digno de epopeyas. Hasta que vino Degel con sus besos y sus jadeos avergonzados y su forma de llamarle cuando está a segundos de correrse. Degel trajo el miedo de vuelta y aceptarlo no ha sido fácil.

En México sintió que se moría y tuvo miedo porque Degel no estaba con él. No fue porque Degel podría mantenerlo con vida. Fue porque volvió a sentir miedo de la muerte… de la muerte solo, en concreto. Fue porque si se moría allí, a kilómetros de Degel, no iba a poder tocarle por última vez ni iba a poder decirle lo bien que le quedaban los lentes de ratón de biblioteca ni las cosas que le hacía a su sangre cuando gemía su nombre desde las entrañas ni iba a poder chincharle por lo bonito que se le ve el sonrojo en las mejillas. Se imagina que si un día finalmente se muere, Degel va a estar allí, a su lado, sosteniéndole con fuerza y con sus labios helados en el rostro. Y ese día Degel no estaba y tuvo verdadero miedo después de mucho tiempo.

Definitivamente va a morirse antes que Degel.

 _Estoy tratando de ser insoportable contigo y no me dejas_ , piensa, mientras deja salir el aire en un suspiro profundo y claudica. Se rinde por única vez en la vida y ¿de quién es la culpa?. Del carita de bueno que le besa el pecho. El pelo de Degel le hace cosquillas en el estómago y los golpecitos de aire que deja su respiración sobre el ombligo le hacen temblar los muslos. Ya no intenta liberarse. Le deja hacer. Es más, le ayuda. Abre las piernas para hacerle espacio y cuando Degel se digna a soltarle las manos, le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta.

Degel sigue besando la piel que encuentra a su paso. Bajo las costillas, a lo largo de la curva que dibuja el hueso de la cadera. Le desata el pantalón con los dientes y parece inseguro cuando se los quita pero no lo está. Si lo estuviera, no lo tomaría entre sus manos con esa fuerza y no le arrancaría gemidos que retumban contra las paredes. Kardia palpita entre los dedos de Degel, que suben y bajan en un ritmo que sólo Degel parece oír. Alza las caderas cuando la mano de Degel baja y las recoge cuando la mano de Degel sube, siguiendo el ritmo lento que establece. El infeliz se ríe.

— Hasta que colaboras.

— ¿Por qué tienes los pantalones puestos aún?

Degel vuelve a reírse y alza una ceja, sin dejar de masturbarle. _'_ _Pues quitamelos'_. _Faltaba más._ Kardia se incorpora en la cama de un salto, manoteandole la mano a un lado y se enfoca en la ardua tarea de quitarle los pantalones a Degel en lo que se demora en suspirar. Desnudos, por fin, Kardia es frenesí desbocado. Le sujeta el rostro a Degel con ambas manos mientras le besa hasta que le arden los pulmones. Coge aire mientras desliza los labios por su cuello y apoya la frente en su hombro, observando el miembro erguido de Degel contra su abdomen y el suyo a escasos centímetros. Se inclina hacia delante hasta que se tocan y los encierra ambos en un puño firme. Siente los gemidos de Degel contra el cuello y después, una mano que se afirma en unas de sus nalgas y otra que se desliza por sus hombros hasta rodearle el cuello. Kardia tiene ganas de hacerle el amor hasta que se le olvide su nombre y Degel… Degel le abraza con tanto cariño que se siente indigno de su afecto.

 _Así no se puede._

— Creí que te morías…

Kardia le interrumpe encontrando sus labios y deja de masturbarle.

— Ahora no, Degel — dice y antes de que Degel pueda replicar, le da la espalda. Se pega a su cuerpo hasta que siente su erección entre las nalgas y gruñe — Ahora esto. Después, lo que quieras.

Degel se ríe flojito y Kardia siente que agita la cabeza. Después siente que le rodea la cintura con un brazo y lo apega más a su cuerpo. Kardia decide ser aún más colaborador. Gira el rostro y le da un rápido beso a Degel antes de dejarse caer hacia adelante, hasta sostener el cuerpo sobre los codos.

— Siempre tan impaciente.

— ¿Necesitas que te lea las instrucciones de cómo se hace?

Por toda respuesta, Degel le obliga a separar aún más las piernas y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de sentir que se acomoda contra su cuerpo. Siente la presión, los dedos de Degel crispados sobre sus caderas y después, el dolor quemante y la falta de aire. Resopla contra las sábanas pensando, _Ese es mi chico_. Sin preámbulo, sin aviso, Degel palpita dentro de él.

Pero el condenado no se mueve.

Jadea y le acaricia la espalda y no se mueve. Tampoco le deja moverse. Cuando lo intenta, lo sujeta con más fuerza.

— Kardia…

Kardia gruñe.

— Promete que no vas a morirte antes que yo.

Abre los ojos lo más que puede en su estado. _En serio_. Ahora si se convence de que Degel puede leerle la mente. Cómo carajos va a prometerle eso sí su corazón es una bomba de tiempo. Kardia se desespera. En parte porque Degel no se mueve — y dios sabe que necesita que se mueva —; en parte porque acaba de decidir qué ni de broma se morirá después de Degel. Ni. De. Broma.

Degel carga el peso de su cuerpo con una mano contra su espalda, obligándole a sacar más el trasero y sentirle deslizándose más adentro. _Pero qué desgraciado._ Le dan ganas de morirse ahí mismo por puro joderle la existencia. Resople y gruñe y se remueve tratando de quitarse el peso de Degel de encima y lo único que consigue es que Degel haga más fuerza. También consigue que empiece a moverse, pero sus embestidas son dolorosa e insoportablemente lentas. Siente que se desliza adentro y afuera como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Es alguna especie de tortura, Kardia está segurísimo de ello.

— Kardia, prometelo.

No puede. No es que no quiera, es que no puede. Porque si se lo promete tendrá que cumplir y eso significa que habrá un espacio de tiempo donde él exista y Degel no y eso es inaceptable. Sigue moviéndose tortuosamente despacio, con jadeos contenidos y exhalaciones que a Kardia le erizan la nuca. Siente la sangre de todo su cuerpo reunida en la entrepierna y los muslos le tiemblan. _Malditos traidores_. Degel embiste más profundo y eso sería. Eso lo hace claudicar de nuevo. Le prometería vivir eternamente si eso significa seguir sintiéndolo así de profundo. Total.

 _Qué más da._

Sin Degel se morirá de todas formas.

— Ya — gruñe — Ya, vale. Te lo prometo. — Jadea y se presiona contra Degel, tensando los músculos y haciéndolo gemir como una pequeña venganza — Pero muévete más rápido.

Lo bueno es que Degel obedece. Sostiene con una mano su erección y con la otra se aferra a su cadera y aumenta la frecuencia de sus embestidas, logrando mantener una coordinación más o menos decente que lo vuelve loco. Aumenta la fuerza de sus movimientos y de pronto, ambos se olvidan de todo y gimen sus nombres hasta que Kardia se tensa y explota. Se mancha el estómago y la mano de Degel, resoplando y quejándose cuando Degel le sigue tocando y sigue embistiendo. El cuerpo se le vuelve agua evaporada y si permanece de rodillas, es sólo porque Degel lo sostiene en ese lugar. Hasta que se queda rígido sobre él, en un quejido quedo. _Siempre tan contenido._ Pero palpita dentro de su cuerpo y eso no puede ocultarlo. Kardia se ríe pero su risa no es más que una vibración dentro de su cuerpo que le arranca un quejido más audible a Degel. Lo siente deslizarse fuera y es como si le diera permiso a Kardia de desplomarse. Kardia, sin embargo, se gira antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Rodea la cintura de Degel con las piernas y lo atrae cerca. Degel tiene los lentes medio empañados y justo donde se imaginaba que resbalarían; a la punta de la nariz. Jala con una mano en su nuca hasta que logra besarle, torpe y descoordinado.

— Tienes que cumplir, Kardia. Me lo prometiste.

 _Va a seguir_. Kardia sabe lo que acaba de prometer y es casi seguro que cumplirá, pero no quiere hablar de eso porque no tiene la menor idea de cómo hará para darle en el gusto al cuatro ojos. Cambia de tema.

— ¿Sigues enfadado?

Degel entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y se deja besar. Kardia le besa la frente, las mejillas y toda piel que tiene a su alcance. Cuando le besa los labios, Degel sonríe.

— Depende — susurra — ¿Sigues enfadado contigo mismo?

Degel se levanta apenas, lo suficiente para poder ver la expresión de Kardia. Kardia le mira serio, empujándole los anteojos con un dedo hasta que recuperan su lugar sobre el puente de la nariz de Degel y apartando mechones de pelo de su rostro. El aire liviano se espesa de un momento a otro.

— ¿Y si…? — Kardia le acaricia la mejilla a Degel con los nudillos y después le dibuja los labios con el pulgar. Carraspea antes de volver a hablar — ¿Y si fueses tú? — dice — ¿Y si fueses tú el que merezca que haga arder mi corazón al límite?

No le importaría morir luchando contra Degel, quemando su corazón hasta las cenizas. No tendría miedo. Se muera antes o se muera después, con Degel al lado ya no le importaría.

— ¿Pelearías conmigo?

Degel suspira y vuelve a recostarse, apoyando la frente contra su cuello.

— Después de la guerra santa — contesta — Si tú y yo sobrevivimos… Te lo prometo.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

— Trata de mostrar un poco de orgullo.

Que vergüenza de espectro. Si Kardia fuese Hades, le habría exiliado antes de dignificarlo con una armadura. Levanta la pierna y la deja caer con todo su peso sobre la espalda del pobre diablo.

— ¡Kardia! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Degel tiene la costumbre de interrumpir siempre que las cosas se empiezan a poner divertidas. Rueda los ojos mientras levanta la pierna de nuevo.

— ¿Esto? — deja caer la pierna otra vez y le parece que crujen un par de vértebras bajo su pie. La vuelve a levantar — Es… ¿un interrogatorio? — golpea al espectro con el talón, con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro — Pero es un inútil. No sabe nada, no tiene espíritu. Míralo, ni siquiera tiene un poco de dignidad. Es una presa insignificante… — se gira hacia Degel y le apunta con el dedo en el pecho, amenazador — Tú, en cambio…

Degel le aparta la mano, entornando los ojos.

— Después de la guerra, dije.

Kardia chasquea la lengua. Degel le quita la poca diversión que tiene y ni siquiera ofrece una alternativa.

— Tengo una misión en Bluegrad. Atenea me la acaba de encomendar — ve que Degel hace una pausa, sopesando sus palabras, antes de hablar de nuevo — Ven conmigo.

¿Eso no está en Siberia? Ni de broma irá a Siberia. Menos en esa fechas. Hace un frío que podría congelarle los testículos y _no, gracias_. Para Degel, que se crió entre parajes desolados de hielo sempiterno, debe ser como irse de vacaciones. Para él, que se ha sentido envuelto en llamas desde niño, sería una verdadera tortura. Es distinto cuando es Degel quien le enfría la piel. Imaginarse en medio de campos de nieve y más nieve no es un panorama que le parezca especialmente tentador. Además, las misiones de Degel son siempre tan tediosas. Montañas de libros y cerros de manuscritos inentendibles. ¿En Bluegrad no había una biblioteca gigante? ¿No le ha hablado antes de los libros que leyó allí cuando pequeño? Ni hablar. No le llevará a Siberia ni a rastras.

— Aburrido — Kardia canturrea y ve que Degel sonríe antes de darse la vuelta.

— Poseidón.

 _¿Qué ha dicho?_

— La misión es negociar con Poseidón... — si no fuese porque está de espaldas, juraría que Degel está a segundos de reírse — Es posible que no podamos evitar una confrontación…

 _Que hijo de perra._ Eso es jugar sucio. A Kardia le cosquillea la adrenalina bajo la piel y puede sentir la anticipación del combate tan esperado. ¡Un dios! ¿Qué rival más digno de su Antares podría encontrar en la vida? Ninguno. Quizás, sólo Degel. Se olvida por completo del espectro que tiene prisionero.

— ¿Hacia dónde está Siberia? — sobrepasa a Degel en tres zancadas. Le da un empujoncito con el hombro cuando pasa a su lado — ¡Date prisa! Si se nos escapa Poseidón como se nos escapó Hades, me desquitaré contigo.

Escucha que Degel suspira y sus pasos repican en las paredes cuando lo sigue fuera del templo de Escorpio.

 _Esto podría ser divertido._

* * *

Siberia es, en efecto, un desierto blanco. El viento arrastra trocitos de hielo que se le clavan en la cara y sus dedos están entumecidos. _Qué fastidio de país_. Pero Degel tiene una expresión extraña en la cara. No recuerda haberla visto nunca. Parece contento, y Degel siempre le ha parecido una persona extremadamente cauta y calma, pero la tranquilidad que transmite caminando sobre la nieve está en otro nivel. Degel está en casa y su expresión le causa una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Divisan Bluegrad un par de pasos más allá, pero todo lo que Kardia ve es un montón de ruinas.

—¡Imposible!

El rostro de Degel se desfigura a medida que recorre los escombros con los ojos. La bienvenida no tarda en llegar y los hostiles habitantes restantes los reciben con ataques de hielo. No les cuesta trabajo evitar las dagas. Los han sentido merodeando desde que llegaron al perímetro de la ciudad y, antes de que Degel pueda impedírselo, Kardia se deshace de ellos.

Una voz a su espalda les llama la atención. Kardia no ha sentido ni el caballo que se acerca ni el cosmos de la persona que lo monta. Entrecierra los ojos cuando el desconocido se presenta y se descubre el rostro.

 _¿Y éste quién es?_

— ¡Unity!

¿Degel lo conoce? ¿Por qué no le ha hablado de él? Kardia decide, automáticamente, que el sujeto no le agrada en absoluto.

— Degel, no esperaba que fueses el enviado del Santuario.

La cara de Degel vuelve a transformarse en los miseros diez minutos que llevan en Bluegrad y es oficial que Kardia detesta al pueblo y a todos sus habitantes. En especial al tal Unity que le habla con tanta familiaridad. Degel le explica, al pasar, que es un viejo amigo. Estudiaron juntos cuando Degel vivió allí.

 _Genial, un par de tortolitos empollones._ Lo que le faltaba. Quiere decirle a Degel que no le importa en lo más mínimo pero ya no le presta atención. Es todo ojos y oídos para el muchacho que en esos momentos les recuerda la misión que les fue encomendada.

¿Por qué Hades estaría interesado en ese pueblo aburrido, helado y húmedo? ¿Ha dicho ya aburrido? Es un montón de ruinas y moho. Por la mirada reprobatoria en la cara de Degel, ha estado pensando en voz alta. Al menos hay algo de normalidad en el hecho de que Degel aún se tome la molestia de llamarle la atención.

— Disculpa las desagradables palabras de este… hombre — la pausa que hace Degel antes de tratarlo de hombre es como una bofetada. En ese espacio de tiempo hay al menos tres adjetivos hirientes para describirle, aunque Degel no menciona ninguno a viva voz.

El tipo desagradable le mira con superioridad por sobre el hombro, diciendo algo sobre lo molestos que son los hombres de mente estrecha. Obviamente se está refiriendo a él.

 _Obviamente._

Le palpita la uña y se pregunta dónde sería más doloroso clavársela.

A regañadientes, sigue a Unity y a Degel por las escaleras de una librería inmensa, hasta una puerta que se encuentra cerrada por un sello. Un destello luminoso los enceguece y una fuerza invisible los arrastra a través de lo que parece ser un portal. Cuando abre los ojos, Kardia ve ante ellos otro montón de ruinas. Excepto que sobre sus cabezas se extiende el océano.

¿Dónde demonios están? _Esto ya no es divertido_.

— Kardia, cálmate. — el mundo tiene que darse vueltas y el océano tiene que quedar sobre sus cabezas para que Degel vuelva a prestarle atención. _Fantástico_ — Esto debe ser… Atlántida. La ciudad de Poseidón.

Unity se ofrece a servirles de guía. Degel se opone y establece un sinnúmero de argumentos para evitar que el chico los acompañe en su misión. Se le ve tan preocupado por el sujeto que a Kardia le vuelve ese peso en el estómago, salvo que ahora lo identifica. Sentir celos era lo único que le faltaba para hacer de la misión en Bluegrad la peor de su vida. Chasquea la lengua mientras se acomoda el casco de Escorpio.

— Que haga lo que quiera, Degel — gruñe — A mi no me interesa y a ti tampoco debería… Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte. — apela a la responsabilidad que ha puesto Atenea en él para que deje de discutir y guarde silencio. Se fija en Unity y lo mira de arriba a abajo antes de volver a chasquear la lengua — Si te transformas en una carga, yo mismo me encargaré de que esta sea tu tumba.

No tiene que cumplir su promesa porque llegando al templo de Poseidón, un cosmos infernal les cae encima. Cuando se dan la vuelta, Unity tiene el pecho atravesado de lado a lado por un puño cubierto de sangre. Aunque el cosmos que los rodea es suficiente para despertar la emoción en Kardia y ponerle en alerta de un posible combate, no le pierde pisada a Degel.

Ve como se le desencaja el rostro. Ve la sorpresa, la furia que estalla, ve la pérdida. Pasa los ojos del pecho sangrante de su amigo de infancia hacia el espectro que se ha hecho llamar Radamanthys y la mujer a la que ha llamado Pandora. Desprende odio como nunca ha desprendido un sentimiento antes y Kardia puede oler las ansias de sangre. Las ansias de venganza. Degel nunca se ha parecido tanto a él mismo como en ese momento. Le ve alzar las manos al aire y nota como el aire se enfría a su alrededor

— Como se atreven… — le oye gruñir. Destila rencor y escupe las palabras de una forma poco característica en él — ¡Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a mi amigo!

El cosmos de Degel estalla en un torrente de hielo que sale de sus manos unidas y el ataque da de lleno contra Radamanthys. Parece que lo ha conseguido, hasta que Kardia oye el rugido que emerge desde la pared de hielo. Radamanthys no es un espectro cualquiera. Es un juez del inframundo y se libra del ataque de Degel como si se sacudiera la nieve de los hombros. Pandora se ríe.

— Radamanthys, yo continuaré hacia Poseidón. Encárgate de estas molestias.

— Cuánta insolencia — Degel está fuera de sí, enceguecido de rabia. Crea anillos de hielo con las manos intentando detener a Pandora — Es demasiada insolencia de tu parte pretender pasar de largo…

Wyvern destruye los anillos sin problemas y Degel no parece darle importancia. _Esto no está bien._ A Degel no le importa nada, salvo vengar la muerte de su amigo. _Esto será problemático._

— Serás el primero en sentir mi venganza — le oye decir y Degel vuelve a atacar con su Ejecución de Aurora, pese a que no le ha hecho un rasguño antes. Radamanthys contraataca con un ataque espeluznante y Kardia decide que es momento de intervenir.

Degel está demasiado consternado para hacerle frente al demonio que tiene delante. No está pensando con claridad y no es tan listo si cree que va a dejarle morir tan fácil. Menos todavía intentando vengar al Unity ese.

— Si hay algo que me desagrada profundamente, es que me ignoren — dice. Mira a Degel por sobre el hombro. Luce desconcertado y está todo tan fuera de la normalidad que conocen, que Kardia, incluso, hace el esfuerzo de entenderlo — Te entiendo, Degel… — no entiende una mierda — Tú mejor amigo fue asesinado frente a tus ojos y quieres venganza… — eso lo entiende. Eso es algo que él haría — Sin embargo…

Le va a decir que no está pensando con claridad. Que está perdiendo la calma y que él nunca, jamas, en todas sus posibles vidas, perdería la calma y que eso le está cabreando un poco porque con él no se pone así y _dios, estoy tan celoso_ , pero el condenado espectro no le deja terminar. Qué falta de respeto.

— No me importa cuál de los dos insectos sea el primero… — Radamanthys se detiene a media frase y Kardia sonríe enseñando los colmillos. Acaba de darse cuenta de las heridas que le ha infringido.

— Vas a ser mi trofeo, Radamanthys. Está decidido.

Sus palabras calan hondo en Degel, que parece salir de su trance sediento de venganza. Le recrimina su actitud, por supuesto. _Lógico._

— No seas egoísta, Kardia — recupera toda su parsimonia y tranquilidad en un parpadeo — Recuerda la misión…

Qué coraje recordarle la misión cuando tres minutos atrás quería arrancarle la cabeza con las manos a Radamanthys.

— Si tanto te irritó que ese sujeto muriera, hazte cargo de su deber — Kardia ladra, alzando un dedo — Deja de perder el tiempo y ve con Poseidón.

Radamanthys pretende impedirle el paso pero el ataque de Kardia comienza a hacer efecto; no puede moverse. Degel le mira directo a los ojos, apretando los labios. Sabe que quizás no salga de esta.

— Recuerda tu promesa, Kardia.

Kardia chasquea la lengua.

— Date prisa, Degel. Pandora debe estar llegando hasta Poseidón… Vete de una vez.

Degel le hace caso. Y no vuelve a mirar atrás.

* * *

 _No mueras, Kardia. Te juro que si te mueres antes que yo, voy a cazarte hasta lo profundo del infierno._

Sin embargo, antes de llegar al templo de Poseidón, el cosmos de Kardia explota como una supernova. Siente el ardor en el pecho y sabe, a ciencia cierta, que Kardia lo ha hecho arder hasta quemarse por completo. Su cosmos desaparece junto con el de Radamanthys poco después de eso. Empuña las manos. Se lo había prometido.

 _Qué idiota. Qué maldito egoísta._

Se le cierra la garganta pero no puede permitirse perder la calma otra vez. Tiene una misión que cumplir y tiene una responsabilidad con Bluegrad ahora que Unity no está. El destino de la humanidad depende de su éxito y le debe a Kardia salir victorioso.

A la entrada del templo de Poseidón encuentra el cuerpo maltrecho de Pandora. Hay un poder abrumador abandonando la sala dónde se supone que está Poseidón y lo que ve cuando entra le deja congelado en el lugar.

 _'_ _Serafina'._

No sabe qué está sucediendo con exactitud pero le parece que todo ha ido mal desde que le encomendaron aquella misión. Unity, Kardia, ahora Serafina. Ojala estuviese soñando. Pretende liberar a la mujer atrapada en esa cárcel acuática cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo detiene. No le ha sentido llegar.

— No te molestes, Acuario.

Enredaderas de coral lo aprisionan, impidiéndole mover las manos y las piernas, mientras un hombre con las escamas de un Marina deja de ocultarse tras uno de los pilares de la habitación.

 _Claro, un guardián de Poseidón._

— Ofreceré mi ayuda a cambio de tu cooperación, caballero — dice el hombre y la voz le suena extrañamente conocida — Te daré el legado de Poseidón… Si me ayudas a liberar su alma para que ocupe el cuerpo de esta mujer.

Ni hablar. No va a permitirlo. No va a permitir que ocupen a Serafina, la hermana de su mejor amigo. No va a permitir que liberen a Poseidón nuevamente. Logra librarse de las cadenas de coral y asestar un golpe contra el Marina de Poseidón.

Está en una pesadilla. Definitivamente nada de lo que está sucediendo es real porque es imposible que Unity sea un soldado de Poseidón. Unity intenta controlar sus movimientos mediante el coral y el coral establece una especie de conexión entre ambos. Puede sentir el pesar de Unity. Siente su soledad y su desesperación. Ve sus recuerdos y lo ve sucumbir ante la oscuridad. Bluegrad a caído en desgracia y Unity con ella. No va a permitir que siga cayendo.

El aire baja de temperatura en oleadas. La primera congela el coral y Degel logra destruirlo con un simple movimiento de sus manos. La segunda congela el ataque con el que Unity pretende someterlo.

— Basta, Unity.

La tercera oleada congela la superficie del océano sobre sus cabezas. Pese a que está acostumbrado al frío, empieza a sentir que las bajas temperaturas le calan los huesos y se le entumecen los dedos.

— Voy a liberarte.

Sin embargo, Pandora se interpone. Cuando parece que ha logrado rescatar a Unity y hacerse con el legado de Poseidón, aparece Pandora y se lo arrebata. Lo destruye con el tridente que porta, pensando que con eso evitará que Atenea logre su cometido contra Hades.

Lo que consigue en que tiemble el suelo y el poder de Poseidón se disperse en libertad. El océano se alborota y se libera. En poco tiempo, toda la Atlántida estará bajo el agua. Unity le dice que no hay forma de detener a Serafina ahora que el alma de Poseidón se ha adueñado de su cuerpo.

 _Tiene que haber una manera._

Se acuerda de Kardia. Se acuerda de cómo aprendió a usar el fuego de su corazón para hacer más poderosos sus ataques, aún a costa de su propia vida. Sólo le queda una cosa por hacer y si Kardia estuviese allí, se reiría hasta que le doliera el estómago.

— Unity, necesito que lleves los resto del Oricalcos hasta Atenea. De ello depende la salvación de la Tierra. Yo detendré a Serafina y evitaré que esta tierra se inunde — cuando ve que Unity no se mueve, ruge con todas las fuerzas que tiene — ¡Corre, Unity! ¡Dejo la Tierra en tus manos!

La cuarta oleada es un frío que le brota desde dentro. Siente los cristales de hielo formándose alrededor de sus manos. El agua se congela aceleradamente en las inmediaciones y le duele. Le duelen los huesos, se enlentece la sangre en sus venas y el corazón le late más despacio. Le tiritan los labios, pero aún no es suficiente. Pese a que el agua se congela alrededor de Serafina, Poseidón no detiene su avance.

Entonces lo siente. Un leve tintineo en el cosmos. Un calor tenue que le llega debilitado al pecho, mientras el tiempo se congela a su alrededor.

 _'_ _Oye, Degel…'_ , la voz de Kardia es un susurro en lo profundo de su mente. _'_ _¿Crees que tengan manzanas del otro lado? Me muero por comer una ahora.'_

Si es verdad que existe un limbo entre la vida y la muerte, es desde allí que Kardia le habla. Su voz débil hace énfasis a propósito en el _me muero_. Ni al borde de la muerte se deja de joder. Degel sonríe.

— Prometiste no morir antes que yo, Kardia.

 _'_ _Y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, Degel. También prometí que iba a dolerte un día…'_

Degel lo interrumpe porque lleva doliendole el pecho desde que sintió estallar su cosmos y ahora se le suman los cristales de hielo que le atraviesan la piel. Siente que se le congelan hasta los intestinos y dios santo, cómo le duele. _Así que así es cómo le dolía a Kardia todo el tiempo_.

— Me has dolido siempre, infeliz.

Está seguro de que escucha las carcajadas de Kardia en algún lugar, porque le retumban en los oídos.

 _'_ _Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Degel, pero date prisa. Tengo tanto calor…'_. Degel tiene que contener una risotada. _'_ _Es el colmo que tenga que esperarte hasta para morirme.'_

— Adiós, Kardia.

Se despide con la voz cargada de cariño. Le responde una con un afecto similar, por fin libre de rabias.

 _'_ _Hasta la próxima, Degel'_

Su cosmos explota en un último intento desesperado por detener a Poseidón, congelando todo a su paso con una última oleada de frío absoluto. Se le detiene el corazón. Con el último latido, resuenan las palabras de Kardia. _Hasta la próxima._

* * *

Kardia ha logrado arrastrarse hasta las cercanías del templo donde el cosmos de Poseidón opaca todo lo demás. Siente el corazón a fuego vivo y le arde el cuerpo desde dentro. Enciende su cosmos lo suficiente para que Degel lo note, ignorando el dolor punzante en el pecho. Al parecer, todavía puede arder un poco más.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer — le dice a Degel y Degel, como el buen chico que ha sido siempre, obedece.

 _'_ _Adiós, Kardia'._

Su cosmos explota en pulsos regulares de frío y es divertido como allí, en medio de la nada, sus corazón opuestos se encuentran a la mitad del camino. Todo se congela alrededor suyo y él no hace más que sentir un calor abrasador desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Es como si Degel lo envolviese con su propia alma. Como ha sido siempre.

 _'_ _Pero qué hijo de perra'_ , piensa. _'_ _Tiene cara de que no ha roto un plato en su vida y va y se carga a un dios y una ciudad entera.'_

La vida de Degel se apaga en las cercanías y ahora, el que duele es él. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Unity correr con todas sus fuerzas para intentar huir del hielo que arrasa con todo a su paso y se cuestiona, por un breve momento, si debería usar lo que le queda de fuego para ayudarle y sacarle de allí. Ni siquiera le agrada el tipo. Chasquea la lengua.

— Debería dejarte morir aquí, junto con todos nosotros — gruñe, poniéndose de pie — Pero Degel se cabrearía como nunca y me daría la lata toda la eternidad en la otra vida.

Cada movimiento es una nueva llama que se enciende en su corazón y una punzada penetrante en los músculos. Con los últimos resquicios de vida, piensa en Degel, coge al chico como si no pesara más que una pluma y lo arroja fuera del ataúd de hielo, envolviendo su cuerpo con los últimos restos de calor que le quedan.

Cae de rodillas y mientras su corazón se consume dentro de su pecho, siente copos de nieve tocándole el rostro con suavidad. Se imagina que es Degel dándole las gracias. Ni muerto se le quita lo cortés.

— He cumplido mi promesa, Degel — susurra a los hielos eternos que le rodean — Y tú has terminado por cumplir mi último deseo.

 _'_ _Al final, has sido tú quién ha hecho arder mi corazón hasta el límite'._

 **~~FIN~~**

 _ **PD: Espero que esto tenga, al menos, un mínimo de sentido**_


End file.
